


欢愉惩罪

by withme4love707



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withme4love707/pseuds/withme4love707
Summary: “听说猫咪都喜欢玩玩具？”
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 17





	欢愉惩罪

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：小周是真的猫精。  
> 有道具使用。

拇指贴上漆黑屏幕，红光扫过柔软指腹响起嘀嘀两声，密码锁应声而开。  
孟鹤堂推开门，从漆黑楼道一脚踏入门内暖黄灯光中。客厅空调开着，令人舒适的暖气与光混合，一同扑了他满面。  
他轻轻舒了一口气，把手提包放在地上，脱下厚重羽绒服挂在肘间，趿拉着换上的拖鞋向客厅走去。

客厅看起来和早上出门的时候一样，过关；阳台上的衣服好好晾着，花花草草也没缺胳膊少腿，过关；卧室……

作案现场被目击了。  
一推门，孟鹤堂就和他房间里满天飘扬的羽毛，还有床上以一个别扭姿势定住的猫咪和它爪下血条见底的枕头打了个照面。

猫咪一身橘色的毛上也沾着不少羽绒，它理不直气也壮地“喵嗷”了一声，并光荣地在恢复成赤身裸体的青年人后抽抽鼻尖，然后打了一个直让他皱起鼻子的喷嚏。  
孟鹤堂无言地靠上门框，捏了捏鼻梁。

“那什么，哥……”周九良讨好般抿着嘴笑了笑，猫咪唇的形状异常地明显。他摇摇尾巴，自从他和他孟哥摊了牌，他俩独处的时候都不会再抑制自己的尾巴和耳朵，反正也无所谓嘛。

只是好像情况不太妙哎。

孟鹤堂面上还端着如常的微笑，只是面部肌肉似乎有些僵硬。他褪下上身杏色的针织衫随手扔在地板上，顺带把里边洁白的圆领打底衫的领口向下扯了扯。

只听他不明意味地轻笑一声，没看见满床绒絮似的走到靠门侧的床头柜旁，风马牛不相及地问道：“听说猫咪都喜欢玩玩具？”

周九良不明所以地仰头看他，攥着手里几乎未留全尸的枕套“嗯”了一声。  
“既然我回来了，咱就别玩枕头了。”他蹲下身拉开最底层的抽屉，拎出一个黑色布袋，把里边装的东西全部倒在床上。

周九良使劲咽下一口口水。

“来玩点猫咪会更喜欢的东西吧？”

饶是周九良在一时兴起撒了欢地蹦上他们的床开始撕枕头时早已想过孟鹤堂回来后免不了一场骂，但这个惩罚，着实出乎他的意料了。

孟鹤堂耐心地看着血滴般的红色从小孩耳垂蔓延到脖子根，修长手指无意识绞着盖住大腿根与性器的枕套边缘，眼神飘忽地掠过一众有着粉嫩外表，实际威力却不可小觑的情趣玩具。

“想好玩什么了吗？”他笑吟吟地问。  
“哥，我错了……”周九良羞得要把头埋进枕套里。

“什么错不错的，”孟鹤堂伸手轻轻覆上他手腕，“哥想让你玩得开心。别客气呀。”

说着捏住他手腕向前带了带，随后放开它去把周围的羽绒清理到地面上，然后拧开同样躺在床单上的润滑液的盖子。

猫咪的手在空中微颤着悬了片刻，迟疑地停在其中一个看上去小巧一些的椭圆物什上，摇了摇尾巴抬眼巴巴地望了望眼前人。  
孟鹤堂把其他东西收好，眯着眼睛笑得无辜，“你别看我，自己先试试。”

好么，不是惩罚还能是什么？

但周九良是一个负责的猫精，一猫做事一猫当，犯错了必须得自己补偿的道理，他清楚得很。  
他掀开大腿上的枕套扔在一边，骨节分明的手指包裹着刚有一点抬头趋势的性器撸动两下，向下揉了揉穴口让它放松些，然后倒了些润滑液于细线这端椭圆小物上，咬着下唇把它塞进自己后庭之中。  
猫咪充满肉感的两腿间，兴奋地立起的性器与两旁囊袋都透着点可爱的粉，显得细嫩而诱人。那跳蛋体积并不大，因而十分顺利地被吞入甬道中了，另有同是粉色的细线与它相连，从小口伸出后蜿蜒地连上床边男人左手里的控制器。

孟鹤堂褪下长裤爬上床，跪着用右臂把可怜巴巴岔开腿瘫坐着的小孩揽进怀里，同时另一手拇指推动调整档位的滑片。到底是心爱的小猫咪，他并不敢动些太坏的心思，只把震动调到最低档。

埋在体内的椭圆体轻微震动着，酥麻感电流般攀上脊椎，带着人全身也细细战栗起来。异物入侵的感觉并不好受，周九良头顶卷发中尖尖的猫耳抖了抖，喉咙里压抑着挤出一声轻哼，双腿自然而然地抬起环上男人腰肢，没想这样倒方便跳蛋更加卖力地和着逐渐分泌的体液深入，正戳在一指深的微硬敏感点上。  
突如其来的快慰来势汹汹，孟鹤堂看着猫咪身后的尾巴猛地直立起来，角度与打在他小腹上的粉嫩性器挺立程度不相上下。引领者故意在此关头把抖动频率又调高两档，然后满意地感受到怀里的身体又绷紧了一些。

周九良两手勾着男人脖颈提了提自己，像是树袋熊挂上树枝，努力瞪大双眼迫使自己保持最后的清明，嘟起嘴唇好似在不经意地索吻。

孟鹤堂弯弯眉眼，放下遥控器捏着小孩下巴先舔舔他嘴角墨黑的小痣，后顺势向上捕捉到他抿紧的唇。他细致而认真地用舌尖描摹猫咪唇缝形状，右手从对方腰间向上绕着天使翅膀般凸起的肩胛骨痕迹划了两圈，后又一寸寸下移地捏住他尾巴根部揉搓。  
尾巴根明显是一个敏感之处——周九良完全依靠上来的身体十分剧烈地战栗了一下，唇舌构成的关卡便被抓住这一破绽击破，供侵略者横扫过他上颚的每一寸组织、俘虏他无处可逃的软舌并缱绻地卷着它向口腔外拖拽又推入，啧啧水声甚至要盖过跳蛋在身体里作孽的嗡嗡响。  
那小小的椭圆体已经从敏感点的位置向里滑了一段了，然而它搅动肠壁带来的快感并没有减弱太多，可它先前撑开的空隙却再也没别的什么补偿，空虚感使前边未被惠及的肠壁渴求地抽动起来。  
周九良不喜欢这种难捱的空虚感和未被平摊的快感，而目前最好的解决方法或许是直接说出口。因此他迫使自己和对方交缠的舌头暂时后退分开，喘着气擦了一下嘴角不受控制淌下的唾液，不甚清晰地吐着字：“哥、哥啊，我后边好空……呜，我、我想要……”

“不行哦。”孟鹤堂轻轻拭去小孩额角的细汗，温柔但也不可置疑地说道，“航航不是喜欢玩玩具吗？还没玩够吧？”

“呜……但我不想了，我想和哥哥的肉棒玩……”周九良别别扭扭地憋红了脸，豁出羞耻心才说完整了这句话。

“不行。”孟鹤堂的表情严肃下来，即使他的性器已经灼热地把内裤撑成帐篷形状。他把着猫猫腰间把他提成半跪姿势，从旁边黑色布袋的覆盖下抽出一根偏短粗的硅胶假阳具，再淋上些润滑液后堪称粗暴地用两指撑开小孩穴口，然后不顾那只阻拦的爪子把质地假却粗得货真价实的阳具硬插进湿淋淋的小口。

“呜喵……！”周九良惊呼一声，尾音却变调成猫咪轻柔的呼叫，曲折地弯折成小钩抓在男人心上。碰巧的是，那阳具伸入后刚好抵上依然高频震动的跳蛋，于是它们相互紧贴，顶头小物带着后边连青筋都复刻出的性器大幅颤动，像是钻入了通电的钻头，风卷残云地带走空虚感，却反馈回被钻透的奇妙快感。  
猫咪自半跪后就抓住他肩膀的手蓦然捏紧，指尖深深掐进他皮肉里。还好给他剪过指甲了，孟鹤堂想着。

他托了托阳具底端让它不至于滑出，自己身子向后退了一段，并抓着周九良两只爪子下降到床面高度，以此逼迫猫猫高高撅起臀部，俯下身子面对自己炽热硬着的真实性器。  
他刚刚把覆盖得聊胜于无的内裤扯开，乖乖以小臂撑着床面的周九良便凑上来轻轻舔了舔性器顶端的铃口，耳朵尖的毛蹭过小腹，痒痒得。他尾椎处的尾巴兴奋地左右甩着，时不时向里捅捅那假阳具的底部，只是以现在的姿势而言，它们只会更深不会更浅。

猫猫的舌头果然是软而灵活的，他料自己并不能吞入上位者的全部性器，于是只是浅浅吞了一半左右就退出来，只是绕着柱身和龟头不断舔舐着，配合那双纤长手指揉搓下方囊袋的动作，就像只是单纯地在踏了两下步后喝牛奶的小猫一样。  
孟鹤堂舒服地捏着他猫耳的耳根，换来它们左右的剧烈甩动与其拥有者舌头的一个黏连的缠绕，爽得他从鼻腔里低低“嗯”了一声。  
然而并没过多久，小猫舔舐的动作就停了下来。孟鹤堂垂眼，然后对上周九良被红红眼眶包围、充满情欲的双眸。

他扒拉下男人的双手，顺着手臂向上攀，带着雪白肉体也往他怀里靠，却听他端着少年人的清亮声线，刻意放大了相互勾连的尾音与难抑的喘气声，认认真真地叙述道：  
“哈，孟哥……我比过了。现在插着我的，哈，这根……比不上你的。”

孟鹤堂重重地拧了一把他依然翘起的臀尖，然后向下边穴口伸去。  
“所以，宝贝，现在该说什么？”他亲昵地轻吻小孩的鼻尖。

“呜……”周九良皱起眉，显出独属相声演员的不乐意的神态。但此时此刻他们不是搭档，只是饲养者和他的猫咪而已。  
于是他闭着眼睛说道：“爸，喂饱我。”

孟鹤堂也不知道忍了多久，反正当周九良话音刚落，他就把一直占据他位置的假阳具拔了出来。审时度势的猫咪接着自己拉着线掏出小小跳蛋扔在旁边，不再关心它的震动，只是撑着男人的肩膀，把对方性器对准短暂空缺出的穴口，一鼓作气坐到了底。  
炙热而鲜活的阳具给予的快感好像直接激活了他全身怠懒的感官细胞，周九良只觉得被劈开贯穿的惧意和包裹着他的所有者的肉棒的满足感混合在海啸般快感里涌上大脑，舒爽得喉咙里咕噜咕噜直叫。

孟鹤堂拍拍小猫屁股，“自己动动。”  
他依言撑起自己身体，但并没有完全撑起来，到了半途就又落回原位，委委屈屈地垂下耳朵。

  
“哎，没事。”男人笑得柔和，“那我来吧。”  
说着，他稍稍用力把坐在自己身上的人向后推，转为压在身下的姿势，急不可耐地横冲直撞起来。

甬道内的酥麻依存，再加上灼热性器猛烈进攻，渐化为足以酥透骨架的快慰涌向全身。好哥哥一手撑床，另一手握住小猫透着些紫的粉色性器上下套弄，间或还可腾出空啃咬他肉肉的胸脯上挺立的乳尖，烙下从属性的印记。  
他的汗顺着下巴滴下，和他的汗水混合在一起，肉体相撞好像擂击鼓面一样激烈而震撼心灵，周九良觉得他仿佛真的摸到了男人后背刺青所绘的灼灼阳光，热度快要把他烤化烤熔然后揉入对方骨血里。  
濒临释放边缘的时候孟鹤堂贴心地抽出了性器射在外边，可巧的是周九良晚他一步也释放出来，现在他们的污浊白液也混合在了一块，贴在小腹上作为他们曾经真的融合在一起的铁证。

孟鹤堂把不远处的的枕套拿来，粗略地擦了擦他俩的小腹，挑挑眉接受了小猫凑到他脸边的亲吻。

别的不说，反正他自己玩得是挺开心的。


End file.
